Publish 1: The Warren and Vendors
The first major code merge from TC: Nova to the Basilisk server went live on July 18th, 2012. The patch notes are as follows: Publish 1: The Warren and Vendors Artisan * Fixed a couple of exploits involving surveying. * Updated the sample cool down timer from 18 seconds to 25 seconds. * Lowered the timeout for delivery and crafting missions. * Fixed a bug that would cause a harvester to randomly stop running after removing resources, despite it appearing to still be functioning. * Fixed an issue with the resource spawner that was preventing it from spawning resources that are required to spawn during resource shifts. Merchant * Added the ability for merchants to control vendors out of structures to which they have been given permission. Weaponsmith * Fixed a display error that was causing some weapons to display a speed lower than the cap of 1.0. Brawler * Fixed an issue where the unarmed stun effect would not stick. Image Designer * Image Designers will now receive half experience after completing a session with themselves. Marksman * Fixed a bug causing erroneous carbine special combat spam to be displayed in the combat log. Bounty Hunter * Temporarily removed the informants at the Bounty Hunter terminals in Coronet. Medic * The Tend Wound ability will now heal for the appropriate amount, as well as factor in battle fatigue. * Changed the battle fatigue messages received when servicing a patient to be more accurate. * Changed the healing relationship between patient and healer to properly reflect GCW status. Scout * Fixed some error messages with camp sites. * Fixed a bug causing the power of medical enhancements and wound treatments applied in camps to be 0. POIs/Caves * Set the Acklay and Fire Breathing Spider respawn timers to 2 hours and 1 hour respectively. * Populated the Weapons Development Facility on Naboo. * Populated the Mauler Stronghold on Naboo. * Populated the Narglatch Cave on Naboo. * Populated the Tusken Bunker on Tatooine. * Populated the Sennex Cave on Tatooine. * Populated the Hutt Hideout on Tatooine. * Populated the Fort Tusken POI on Tatooine. * Populated the Squill Cave on Tatooine. * Populated the Drall Cave on Corellia. * Populated the Rouge Coresec Base. on Corellia. * Populated the Arafathu Cave on Corellia. * Populated the Lord Nyax POI on Corellia. * Populated the Rebel Hideout POI on Corellia * Populated the Dantari Village on Dantooine. * Populated The Warren POI on Dantooine. * Populated the Force Crystal Hunter Cave on Dantooine. * Populated the Janta Cave on Dantooine. * Populated the Kunga Cave on Dantooine. * Populated the Mokk Stronghold on Dantooine. * Populated the Rancor Cave on Dathomir. * Populated the Spiderclan Cave on Dathomir. * Populated the Droid Engineer Cave on Lok. * Populated the Blue Leaf Temple on Yavin 4. * Populated the Woolamander Palace on Yavin 4. Bazaar/Vendors * Bazaars and Vendors have been re-enabled. Crafting * Fixed an exploit with the splitting of factory crates and resources. * Updated some erroneous crafting schematics with their proper values. * Crafting the Tatooine Guild Hall will now produce the style 2 Guild Hall deed. * Existing deeds will not be affected. * Fixed an error with the display of the Max Percentage. Combat * Fixed an issue causing creatures and NPCs to consider (con) incorrectly to the player. * Fixed a bug allowing Armor Piercing and Armor Penetration to work despite the relevant armor or weapon being broken. * Fixed a bug preventing damage mitigation from being factored properly. * Fixed armor decay to use the amount of damage inflicted rather than the amount of damage absorbed when calculating decay. * Changing your weapon will not adjust the consider (con) level of nearby creatures and NPCs. * Fixed a bug that was allowing Combat Medics to throw poisons and diseases from an incredible distance. * Fixed some issues with state chances. * Melee classes will now receive their 25% damage bonus. * Added melee accuracy modifiers depending on the player's position. * Fixed a bug causing ranged aim modifiers to be added to accuracy even when the player was not using the aiming ability, giving the player outrageous accuracy. * Fixed a bug that was preventing head protection on all Kashyyykian armors. * Special Attack Costs for weapons should now be properly reduced by secondary attributes, and deducted while performing special abilities. * Players in a group will now receive a 20% experience bonus from defeated creatures. * The amount of experience awarded for defeating creatures has been fixed. Player Cities * Fixed a bug allowing new mayors to inadvertently circumvent the planet’s player city cap. * Fixed a bug causing militia members of player cities to be removed after a server reset. * Fixed a bug allowing only the winner of the election to receive experience from votes cast in his or her favor. * Fixed a bug limiting the amount of experience the election winner receives to 300 experience. It will now award 300 experience per vote. * Fixed a bug preventing more than one bank installation to be added to a player city.Missions * Fixed a bug with some missions spawning creatures other than those mentioned in the mission details (i.e. Dune Bantha missions spawning Dune Beetles and Voritor Lizard missions giving Quenkers) * Group strength is now considered when selecting missions from terminals, and considering (con) an opponent’s strength. World/Miscellaneous * Fixed a bug where a player would get stuck in slicing mode or teaching when disconnecting with the respective interface up. * Fixed some issues with creatures showing as non-enemies instead of enemies. * Fixed an issue preventing weather from cycling on some planets. * Changed elevator terminals to be more responsive, and work in all buildings in which they are present. * Decreased the static spawn timers for many creatures and NPCs on various planets. * Vynocks now have accurate Pre-CU statistics. * Song Rasps will no longer spawn with negative amounts of HAM, making them invincible. * Installations of deleted characters will now be destroyed, along with their contents, at each server save interval. * Fixed a bug with radial menu permissions, allowing access to a radial menu when it should have been prevented. * Fixed an exploit that was allowing individuals to change the name that was sent in instance messages, allowing them to impersonate staff. Please note that Bazaars and Vendors have not been stress tested and should still be considered experimental. Use them with caution, and don't put up your most valuable items immediately.~ The SWGEmu Development Division Publish Notes by Vlada.